


Il Mio Posto

by Neifele



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Confessions, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neifele/pseuds/Neifele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormiva. Lui dormiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mio Posto

 

 

 

> [ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2z7fmt3)

 

 

Dormiva. Lui dormiva.  
Era steso sul letto, le labbra schiuse, il respiro profondo e regolare. Era supino, gambe e braccia divaricate nella tipica posizione della stella marina, come la chiamava lui, e il lenzuolo gli copriva a malapena la schiena.  
Oh, la sua schiena. Per molto tempo l'avevo ammirata da lontano, nelle foto, nei video. Molte volte avevo sognato di sfiorarla per poi passare alle sue spalle, possenti e muscolose, e alle sue braccia toniche. Braccia che questa notte mi hanno avvolta e stretta come nessuno aveva fatto mai.  
Ieri sera ci siamo trovati a gridare – l'uno davanti all'altra – le solite litigate giornaliere, su qualsiasi argomento ci cogliesse deboli e in conflitto.  
Da qualche giorno continuo a rivedere tutto, dall'inizio fino ad ora; dalla fatidica sera trascorsa tra la gente a festeggiare, a questa notte che ha visto la mia mente imbrigliata tra pelle e lenzuola. Continuo a rivedere quelle scene, e mi chiedo come io possa essere riuscita ad arrivata a questo punto – come sia riuscita a finire tra le sue braccia – come lui abbia deciso di farmi spazio nella sua vita. Ma non trovo risposta.  
So solo che ci siamo incontrati, conosciuti e piaciuti.  
Sfiorati, baciati e incastrati.  
Parlati, amati e scannati.  
E a me va bene così, perché lui tutto sommato è buono, ma anche impulsivo; tollerante, ma estremamente geloso, e adesso che l'ho raggiunto – adesso che mi ha presa con sé – non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare, almeno fin quando non sarà lui stesso a chiedermelo. Perché, in fondo, chi sono io per costringerlo? Sono solo un'incognita capitata per caso nell'equazione della sua vita, ma ho paura, ho il terrore che un altro enigma in più non serva, che sia solo d'intralcio per la progressione del calcolo.  
Guardandolo, ascoltandolo – sentendolo accanto – però, questa paura a volte svanisce e viene rimpiazzata da amore, gioia e tanti altri sentimenti che sento scalpitarmi dentro, ma che proprio non riesco ad esprimere.  
La prima volta che i nostri sguardi s’incontrarono, fu come se fosse bastato solo quello per dire di esserci compresi in tutto e per tutto. Come se ci fosse bastato sempre e solo guardare negli occhi dell’altro. E in fondo è così: basta che il verde dei suoi occhi sfiori il nocciola dei miei, che tutto trova una spiegazione, una soluzione o una scusa.  
Quella sera, la noia mi assaliva, cercavo uno sguardo alleato che mi capisse e compatisse. L'ho trovato in lui, solo in lui, e da quel giorno non ci siamo più slegati. 4Eppure, le turbolenze ci sono state, ci sono e – sicuramente – ci saranno ancora. I miei complessi, le mie manie, il mio essere lunatica si scontra con impeto contro la sua impulsività e con il suo essere un po' come Peter Pan, provocando collisioni demolitrici di cuori.  
Di anime e di corpi.  
In quei momenti la paura di perderlo aumentava a dismisura, ma non durava nemmeno il tempo di una sigaretta ché un suo bacio era sempre pronto a spazzarla via insieme alle mie certezze, che si dissolvevano nell'aria come un tenue sospiro. Come una boccata di fumo. Un bacio carico di scuse, di promesse – di gioia e disperazione – e di rabbia, che trovavano il loro apice quando ci scoprivamo avviluppati l'un l'altro tra sudore, aneliti, piacere e impulsi. Tra lenzuola spiegazzate e dita sprofondate nei capelli.  
Ed era lì, proprio in quell'intreccio di corpi, di anime e cuori – in quel mondo di viaggi – in quella grande casa, tra le sue braccia atletiche e forti.  
Era lì che avevo trovato il mio posto.  
---


End file.
